Black Lance
Black Lance was one of the Ten Terrors and the hidden tertiary antagonist of ''Power Rangers Mystic Force'', he was a black knight-like Terror that seemmed to act as a war advisor to Sculpin, as well as his right hand man. Biography When the Master was defeated again, Necrolai found the Sanctuary of Ten Terrors. Black Lance and others met her and agreed to help conquer the surface world. They arrived in the human world, when the sky turned dark, and introduced themselves to the people of Briarwood. They told people to give them Light, who is actually Nick Russell, the Red Ranger and leader of Mystic Rangers. When the Rangers tried to intervene, Black Lance struck the Manticore Megazord with his Lance. Then they left. Sculpin broke the Rules of Darkness and ordered Black Lance to go to the surface world to help Megahorn battle the Rangers. Black Lance was delighted, saying that his stallions needed a little exercise, despite Megahorn not wanting his help. The Terror attacked the Manticore Megazord using his chariot, and again nearly defeated them. When it seemed that Black Lance would emerge victorious, Leanbow arrived in the form of Koragg's Knight Wolf Centaur and began attacking Black Lance. The knight accused the former Koragg of being a traitor and used the spikes on the wheels of his chariot to injure him. Leanbow managed to crash the chariot, and as the two fought, Necrolai planted Sculpin's fish scale on one of the wolf figureheads on his right shoulder. Leanbow then overpowered Black Lance and used a teleportation spell to drag Black Lance down into the Underworld, where the Knight-like terror vowed that he would get his revenge on Leanbow. Later, he expressed concern about Hekatoid being sent to fight since he was out of shape. In the final battle, Black Lance assisted Sculpin in destroying Itassis for her betrayal, then, with a new chariot, began attacking the surface world. Engaging the Manticore Megazord, he overwhelmed it again, and was on the verge of victory before Nick and Fire Heart beat him back. The Rangers soon used their version of the Mystic Spell Seal to finish off Black Lance for good, making him the seventh Terror to be destroyed, as well as the sixth and final Terror to be destroyed by the Rangers. Personality Black Lance is cold hearted and ruthless, boasting about his incredible offensive in power, and is supremely arrogant, thinking that no one can stop him, despite this however, he is very loyal to Sculpin and The Master. Powers And Abilities * Super Strength: 'Black Lance is one of the most powerful of the Terrors (beaten only by Sculpin himself), able to defeat the Manticore Megazord with one stroke of his lance. However Koragg was able to defeat Black Lance with relative ease. * '''Armor: '''Like Megahorn before hand, Black Lance posses super strong armor. *'Size Changing: Black Lance can change his size at will. *'Teleportation: '''Black Lance can teleport to any location at will. *'Ultra Spin: Black Lance will jump and spin at high speed straght though the enemy like a drill. *'''Chariot: Black Lance also has a chariot that he can summon to ride in battle. In his chariot, he also seems to be one of the fastest, along with Megahorn and Gekkor. *'Spin Attack-'''Black Lance's most powerful attack. Black Lance can stand in one spot, draw his sword, leap into the air and point himself sideways, and then rocket forward whilst spinning to rip through his enemies. This was powerful enough to rip apart the Manticore Megazord and demorph all five Rangers with one hit. Arsenal *'Lance:' True to his name, Black Lance carrys a lance for combat. **'Energy Empowerment: Black Lance can also charge up his lance with blue or red energy for an increase in power. **'''Lighting Beams: Black Lance can also fire powerful blue colored lighting beams from his lance as well. * Sword: '''When in his Chariot, Black Lance carrys a sword for combat. ** '''Boomerang-Black Lance's sword can be thrown like a boomerang to strike the Rangers multiple times and then return to the monster. *'Shield:' Black Lance also carrys a shield that is nearly indestructible, it is powerful enough to block the Manticore Megazord's Legend Striker Spin Attack. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Black Lance is voiced by Derek Judge. Notes *With Necrolai being reformed to be one of the allies, Black Lance takes the role as the tertiary antagonist for Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Black Lance's appearance is obviously based off of the Black Knight (or the Dark Knight), a being in dark armor from fantasy storys and/or movies that is incredible ruthless and cold. *Black Lance was a black knight-like monster (inspired by the legendary horse Sleipnir, evident by his horse head-shaped breastplate), with a shield and lance or sword. *Black Lance is the first and (so far) only Power Rangers monster or villain to battle their Megazords more than once and (with the exception of the Centaurus Wolf Megazord) never lose. See Also References Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Villains Category:Ten Terrors Category:Morlocks Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Masterminds Category:Naturally Giant Monsters Category:Knight Themed Villains